Sweeny Todd: Another Demoniac Life
by Amiu
Summary: Cuatro Mundos, un Juicio Final. Benjamin Barker muere, renace Sweeny Todd. Ambos deben aprender el verdadero significado de la Vida, mas el Destino posee otros planes para ellos.
1. Génesis, según el Virgilio de Amiu

**Génesis**

_Según el Virgilio de Amiu_

¡Oh, Musa¡Diosa de las Artes todas, inspiración propia de este pobre hombre que desea cantar las verdades el mundo¡Sagrada divinidad de los cielos, estrellada dulzura, ayúdame a cantar esta historia que ha de continuar!

Todos sabemos las historias antiguas, desde los cantos de la Antigua Grecia, hasta las leyendas de Londres de mil novecientos.

Pero¿quién sabe en realidad cómo está conformado nuestro pequeño Universo? A esto viene Virgilio, a esto convoqué a mi Musa, a contarles el cómo es la estructura de todos los seres existentes a lo largo de la historia, ya sean centauros, faunos, ángeles y humanos.

Comenzando con la división general, el Universo se encuentra dividido en Cuatro Mundos, cada uno con un Líder específico, y cada uno con seres específicos. Sólo el hombre es el único ser capaz de pasar por los Cuatro Mundos, pero claro, sólo a la vez.

Ahora, comienza la explicación de cada Mundo, según Dante, y el Virgilio de Amiu…

Primer Mundo: El Infierno.

Según Dante, el Infierno es todo aquello que conforma el mundo bajo o subterráneo del Universo. Un Mundo conformado por todos los horrores que se encontraban en la famosa Caja de Pandora. Un Mundo de oscuridad y fuego, gritos y tormentas, monstruos y demonios. Su Líder, Lucifer, es el Ángel Caído del que la Biblia Cristiana tanto habla. De voz profunda, alas negras, ojos amarillos, voz profunda, colmillos entre sus labios, garras entre sus zarpas.

El Infierno se encuentra conformado por Nueve Círculos, cada uno con un horror y un castigo oculto para aquellos que fueron condenados luego de haber pasado por el Juicio Final, siendo llevado a cierto círculo, dependiendo de la gravedad de los pecados cometidos en vida. El Juicio Final es dictado por el Juez, un fauno que dicta su sentencia mandando a cada ser a cierto círculo de un modo muy peculiar; dependiendo del número de veces que hace girar su cola, a ese número de círculo es al que el ser es condenado. Cada castigo es dado por ciertos horrores de la naturaleza, a incluso por ciertas criaturas míticas del pasado, siendo dicho castigo repetido una y otra vez, por toda la eternidad. El Líder, Lucifer, se halla en el último círculo, odiando a los seres de los otros mundos. Un Ángel Caído del Tercer Mundo, creando un agujero profundo en la Tierra, _"…como un gran pozo negro, lleno de gente que está llena de mierda, y los gusanos del mundo lo habitan"._ No se puede salir del Infierno, a menos que el Juez, un fauno dictador del castigo dado en el Juicio Final, dicte que la criatura ha cumplido su castigo, y podrá pasar al siguiente Mundo.

Segundo Mundo: El Purgatorio.

Según Dante, el Purgatorio es el mundo intermedio entre todos. Al caer Lucifer del Tercer Mundo, chocó tan duro contra la Tierra, que creó un hueco en ella, siendo así el Infierno. Al otro lado del Infierno, la tierra que fue empujada por el Ángel Caído creó una especie de montaña, la cual fue nombrada como el Purgatorio, lugar donde los seres humanos pueden remedir cada pecado a medida que avanzan por la cuesta escalonada. El Líder del Purgatorio, un Pagano, se encuentra vigilando la costa de la isla. Son gárgolas y querubines las criaturas principales que habitan en este Mundo. Los seres humanos permanecen en el Purgatorio, hasta que logran llegar a la cima, y así ir al siguiente mundo dictado por el Pagano.

Tercer Mundo: El Paraíso.

Según Dante, el Paraíso es el mundo superior a todos, que se encuentra en lo que se conoce como el firmamento. La forma del Paraíso es la de una rosa blanca con todos sus pétalos abiertos en flor. En cada pétalo se encuentra un número determinado de almas, y en el centro de la rosa, se halla Dios, el Líder de este Mundo. Aquí se hallan todos los seres humanos limpios en alma, acompañados por ángeles y arcángeles.

Lo que se indica del Paraíso, es que es un mundo brillante y pulcro, lleno de paz y felicidad pasiva, donde todas las criaturas cantan en unísono, y en donde el Señor se regocija. Los seres humanos podrán permaneces aquí por toda la eternidad, hasta que el Señor indique a dónde tiene que proseguir.

Cuarto Mundo: La Tierra. 

Según Amiu, la Tierra es el mundo en paralelo con el Purgatorio, lugar que sólo puede ser habitado por seres humanos. Su Líder es conocido como el Destino. No hay castigos ni alegrías, solo una mezcla de todo lo que se puede encontrar en los otros tres mundos. Más la estadía de los humanos no sólo depende del destino, sino también que posee un tiempo límite inferior a los ciento diez años aproximadamente.

Ahora, si podemos proseguir a la siguiente fase… Con ayuda de mi Musa, Virgilio dará fuerzas a Amiu, para que sea ella la que cante esta historia que ustedes presencian, y que está por comenzar…


	2. Libro I, El Infierno Versículo I

**Libro I**

_Primer Mundo:_

_El Infierno_

Versículo I

Tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel momento en que cayó de la tierra, dando golpe en el suelo de roca frente a una gran puerta de roble. ¿Quién diría que las desgracias de Dante algún día le llegarían?

Había muchas otras personas allí, todos juntos dentro de aquella pequeña y nada agradable habitación. Cómo los odiaba. Cómo deseaba matarlos de nuevo… Pero había algo en él que le decía que todos ellos ya estaban muertos, y metidos en un infierno, como él.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado¿Días, meses, años? En aquel lugar era imposible de averiguar, y el único reloj presente era el del rincón en donde se encontraba él mismo, apoyado en la pared fundido entre sombras y pesadillas. Lo único que decía el reloj, era el nivel de su desesperación.

Las personas. Las personas cometen pecados, cometen lujurias, gulas, avaricias, robos, asesinatos… Él no era una persona; el era una nueva forma del pecado.

Risas se oían de las ancianas, ronquidos de los viejos, sollozos de las jovencitas, gritos desesperados de hombres y jóvenes, y chillidos escandalosos de los niños nacidos, y los que estaban aún por nacer. Algunos no entendían lo que pasaba. Otros, simplemente, se lo gozaban. Pero él no era un idiota; sabía perfectamente porque estaba allí, y ya estaba harto. Quería que todo acabara de una buena vez. No aguantaba los chillidos, los lloriqueos, los ronquidos, las risas hipócritas… No aguantaba a la porquería que eran las personas.

"_Hay un agujero en el mundo, como un gran pozo negro…"_

Tres golpes sordos retumbaron en toda la habitación, dejando caer polvo del techo. Las almas perdidas comenzaron a gritar y a desesperarse, pero el golpeteo no cesaba.

"_Está lleno de gente que está llena de mierda…"_

La habitación se llenó de gritos, sombras y polvo, dando llamaradas de los ojos de aquel que detestaba a los Cuatro Mundos, sin poder aguantar a ninguno de sus seres más.

"_Y los gusanos del mundo lo habitan."_

La pesada puerta de roble se abrió, dando presencia a una criatura inverosímil; una combinación de caballo con un hombre, como si fuese una asquerosa combinación del Creador, o un experimento fallido de la ciencia, incluso podría llegar a ser una dolorosa metamorfosis sufrida por un desgraciado hombre como lo fue él.

La criatura poseía tez oscura, color azul negruzco, y unas cuencas oculares del tamaño de dos nueces refulgiendo rojos como el fuego. En su mano llevaba pergamino y pluma, y sus ojos barrieron la habitación, cayendo en una masa oscura en un rincón. Se acercó a ella, dando a retumbar sus pasos por las paredes a causa de sus cascos. Al detenerse cerca de la esquina, se quedó fulminando con la mirada a aquel demonio antropomorfo. "Increíble que una escoria como esa halla hecho las cosas que hizo".

Su pensamiento era de asombro, más su voz segura poseía el sonido de dos rocas friccionándose. Y las palabras se dejaron llevar.

- ¡Benjamin Burker!

Nadie se movió. Toda la habitación se encontraba sumida en silencio. La extraña criatura permaneció inmóvil.

- ¿¡Se encuentra o no, Benjamin Burker!?

De nuevo, nada. La criatura miró nuevamente a la masa frente a él, transpirando odio.

- Señor, le he estado llamando.

El hombre del rincón, finalmente, sacó el rostro de entre sus brazos, revelando unos ojos negros apagados, y un rostro pálido, bañado en sangre. En su cuello se podía notar un corte largo y profundo, siendo una herida que había sanado mal, y de un modo muy asqueroso.

- Me dispenso, señor, pero usted ha estado llamando a un tal… Benjamin Burker. Lamentablemente, no es ése mi nombre, ni el nombre de ningún conocido que posea.

La criatura intensificó su mirada, y suspiró entre resignado y fastidiado.

- Muy bien. ¿Qué tal Sweeney Todd? – el hombre del rincón sonrió con malicia.

- Ése si lo conozco. ¿Qué desea con él?

- A ese hombre le ha llegado su hora. Se encontrará frente a la Corte de Dante, para que sea dictada su sentencia.

- Muy bien. – el hombre se levantó, quitándose el polvo de su raída chaqueta de tela gris, toda manchada de sangre – Procedamos, entonces.

La criatura comenzó a caminar frente al hombre, siendo observados por todas las almas perdidas del lugar, que suplicaban a la bestia a que se los llevase a ellos también, más la misma hacia caso omiso a las plegarias. Hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y ancianos trataron de alcanzarlos, pero por alguna razón, ni siquiera podían tocarlos.

El hombre siguió a la bestia hasta la puerta de roble tallada con figuras representativas y superiores. La traspasaron a la siguiente habitación, y con un chirrido espantoso, la puerta de roble se cerró con un sordo golpe. Las almas continuaron sus lloriqueos un rato más en este lado, más momentos después, cesaron, siendo el silencio nuevamente huésped del lugar. Al otro lado de la puerta¿quién sabría lo que habría?

Más Dante, con Virgilio como su musa, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

Sweeny Todd, el barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet, estaba por presenciar su Juicio Final.


	3. Versículo II

**Versículo II**

Todo tenía la apariencia de una caverna amplia y oscura, lleno de estalactitas y estalagmitas de roca, las cuales terminaban en puntas muy filosas. Hacía muchísimo calor, en comparación con la otra habitación. Sweeney había seguido al centauro, hasta llegar frente a una especie de estrado lleno de criaturas mitológicas. Al lado de ellos, había una mesa alta en la que se encontraba una especie de fauno con piel rojo oscuro y una mirada amarilla y felina. El fauno poseía en su mano derecha tres anillos de oro en cada dedo, y sobre la mesa una especie de campana con símbolos extraños bañados en oro. No entendía aún que hacía allí, pero no le importó. "Mejor estar aquí que en aquel lugar con todas esas asquerosas almas en pena".

El centauro se colocó a un lado del estrado. Las criaturas del lugar, al ver al humano entrar, comenzaron a murmurar. ¡Cómo odiaba que hablaran de él por lo bajo! Pero no tenía opción de reclamar. Lo único que podía hacer, era esperar.

Esperar, esperar, esperar, esperar… Y su mente se nubló.

Esperar, esperar, esperar, esperar…

"_Tranquilo, ahora. Calma, amor, calma…"_

Las voces le penetraban el cráneo, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su mente, atormentándole en el subconsciente.

"_No te preocupes, ¿qué prisa tienes?"_

Su estomago se le revolvía, y sintió como algo le subía por el esófago, hasta la garganta. De pronto, le agarraron náuseas. "Necesito salir de aquí".

"_Guarda tus pensamientos, bonitos y brillantes…"_

- ¡Señor Todd!

Una sonrisa malévola se hizo presente en su rostro pálido, mientras que sus ojos refulgían de malicia y deleite. Y mientras, una voz ya conocía le susurraba en el oído.

"_Espera"._

- ¡¡Señor Todd!!

El humano levantó lentamente su rostro, sin haber borrado su expresión del rostro. Los murmullos volvieron. El fauno miró al humano, y por un segundo, se podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, que luego pasó a ser una mirada de desconcierto y rebeldía. Él era el demonio, no ese asqueroso humano. El fauno tomó la campanilla entre sus garras diestras, y la sacudió, dejando fluir un suave y agudo sonido, que resonó en todas las paredes del lugar, y se fue desvaneciendo con un leve eco, hasta las profundidades del círculo.

El centauro habló en alto con voz clara y profunda.

- ¡Comienza en Juicio Final dado al humano Benjamin Burker, mejor conocido en el Cuarto Mundo como Sweeney Todd!

Silencio. Eso si le gustaba; el silencio oscuro y profundo que rompe con lo que es en sí, creando un sonido sordo dentro de sus oídos. No estaba asustado. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? El ambiente era como si le dieran la bienvenida, y él mismo se consideraba un demonio.

- Si… Sweeney Todd – el fauno había hablado, con una voz silbante como la de una víbora, y profunda como los ronroneos de un gato. – Parece que el de allá arriba no aguantaba lo que hacías…

Sweeney miraba al fauno con sus ojos malévolos. No había hablado en años, siglos quizás, pero cuando lo hizo, su voz salió tan melodiosa como siempre, causando un deleite inexplicable en todos los presentes.

- ¿Quién más que aquellos que nunca olvidan ni perdonad, son capaces de aguantar ciertos actos de justicia y clemencia para con las personas? – el fauno sonrió con una felicidad oculta y enfermiza.

- Me gusta tu filosofía. Todo lo que has hecho por venganza… Y ahora, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?

- No podría pedir más. Aún así, no me siento completo. He matado a unos cuarenta hombres, quizás más, y aún tengo sed de sangre.

- Si, entiendo esa necesidad. Tu método fue original; toda esa sangre chorreando a borbotones, manchando todo lo que toca, marcando por completo el pecado. No sabes cómo me agradaban los viernes por la noche, cuando uno de nuestros colegas nos contaba la labor de aquella semana de Sweeney Todd. Claro, aquí abajo no tenemos tiempo, más que la vasta eternidad.

- Me halaga saber eso, señor – dijo Sweeney, dando una reverencia. Una de las criaturas se levantó en el estrado.

- Tanto así son de fascinantes sus historias, señor Todd, que logramos otorgarle un nombre representativo. – el humano miró al estrado con una expresión confusa, pero fue el fauno quien lo aclaró todo.

- Te habíamos otorgado, Sweeney Todd, como 'El Barbero Demoníaco de la calle Fleet'. – una sonrisa jocosa se hizo presente en su feo y peludo rostro.

- Me agrada el nombre – comentó Sweeney. – Pero tengo entendido que no he muerto, ni me han dejado en ese maldito Limbo por tantos años…

- Siglos – le corrigió el fauno.

- …siglos… para que me estén halagando. Sé que tengo que cumplir una especie de castigo, y sólo espero que me digan lo que tengo que hacer de una vez.

- Me gusta tu agresividad, muchacho. Está bien. Que digan los cargos, entonces.

El centauro se había colocado frente al estrado y al Juez con un pergamino en la mano, y comenzó a leer.

- Sweeney Todd, acusado de rebeldía, asesinato a gran cantidad de criaturas de división humana, poseer el pecado de la estupidez y tontería, desesperación, odio, ira, lujuria oscura, gula de sangre y carne humana, entre otros.

Interesante. – habló el fauno. – Bueno, nada mal. Pecados insignificantes como la idiotez, pero terminando con unos más oscuros y hermosos como la lujuria… yo diría…

El fauno, con las garras que tenían los anillos, tomó su cola con cuidado, una cola del mismo color que su piel, gruesa y larga, que terminaba en algo que a Sweeney le pareció un escobillón maltratado y despelucado. Momentos después, el fauno comenzó a zarandear su cola, haciendo que esta girase. Vueltas, y vueltas, y más vueltas. Sweeney no entendía qué hacía, pero permaneció callado.

En un momento dado, el fauno paró, acción que robó gritos ahogados de las criaturas del estrado. Sweeney los miró a todos, notando sus caras de sorpresa, e incluso horror. El centauro también se notaba alarmado, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada; el fauno había dado su sentencia.

- Sweeney Todd… Por tus pecados, ¡te sentencio al Noveno Círculo del Infierno de Dante!

Por supuesto, Sweeney debió suponer que era algo malo, no sólo por los gritos ahogados de las criaturas del lugar, sino también por el odio que había notado en la voz del fauno. De todas formas, no le importó. El era un humano-demonio, y nada le daba miedo. O eso creía él. Quiso sonreír para demostrar su poco interés, pero algo pasó por su mente, causando el efecto contrario.

"_Había un barbero y su esposa, y ella era hermosa…"_

- ¿Algunas palabras antes de irse, señor Todd?

"_Un estúpido barbero y su esposa, ella era su razón y su vida…"_

- ¿Señor Sweeney Todd? – la voz del fauno sonaba impaciente.

"_Y ella era hermosa. Y ella era virtuosa. Y él era…"_

- Muy bien… Entonces, ¡lo condeno al Noveno Círculo por toda la eternidad! – iba a dar un golpe con los anillos de sus garras para dar por seguro su decisión.

- ¡Un momento, por favor!

El fauno detuvo su mano en el aire, y todos en la habitación dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. Una criatura, un ser humano, había salido de su escondite tras una de las estalagmitas del lugar. Era un anciano, de cabello canoso, piel no muy arrugada, y unos ojos azules que ardían con la intensidad del fuego, pero sin quemar. Sus ropas consistían en una simple toga blanca. El hombre se acercó un poco más, pero no demasiado, barriendo la habitación con su mirada, hasta detenerse en el fauno, quien lo miraba fulminante con aquellos ojos amarillos.

- Demonios…

El hombre se acercó aún más, quedando al lado del pobre Sweeney Todd, quien se hallaba perdido en algún rincón de su mente.

- No deberías llamar tanto a tu amo, Juez Fauno. Sabes muy bien lo ocupado que está.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Virgilio?

- Sabes muy bien que no es necesario que responda a esa pregunta.

- Creí que el Amo te había dejado para siempre en el Limbo.

- Sigue soñando, Fauno. Tu Amo no tiene autoridad sobre mí. Seré una criatura del Limbo, pero tengo privilegios – caminó al frente del estrado, hasta estar casi cara a cara con el fauno – En cuanto a qué hago aquí… – volteó a ver al hombre que seguía aún perdido en sus pensamientos – Vengo a llevármelo.

- ¿¡Qué cosa!?

- Como oíste – se colocó al lado de Sweeney, y logró despertarlo colocando una mano sobre su hombro – Tengo órdenes estrictas de llevármelo, y hacerle un recorrido por los Tres Mundos.

- ¡Ha! Te has equivocado, Virgilio. Él no es tu querido Dante. Eso fue hace muchos años. ¿Quién querría que Benjamin Burker, un simple humano, hiciera un recorrido por los Tres Mundos?

- Nunca dije que se lo haría a Benjamin Burker. Yo a quien me llevo es al señor Sweeney Todd. – alguien del estrado se había levantado.

- ¡Pero es un demonio! ¡Tú estás en contra de eso!

- No, no lo es. Sweeney Todd es más humano de lo que incluso él cree. Sólo que no lo sabe. Lo que hizo en vida es todo lo que un hombre haría en caso de pasarle lo que le hicieron a este pobre hombre. Además, Juez Fauno, no creo que a Lucifer le gustaría que le enviaras compañía, por más mal castigo que sea ese.

El fauno se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su amo. Sabía que Virgilio era un ser importante, y no tenía autoridad sobre él, ni siquiera su amo, como bien lo había dicho el humano. No le quedaba otra que sacarse los anillos de sus garras, y tirarlos contra la madera; señal de que el Juicio Final que se presentaba a aquel hombre-demonio, quedaba anulado.

- Muy bien, Virgilio. Puedes llevártelo. Pero si lo vuelvo a ver por aquí, ni el noveno círculo será buen castigo para él.

- Gracias, alteza – le dijo Virgilio, dando una exagerada reverencia ante el fauno. Era bien sabido que era una muestra de burla más que de respeto.

Virgilio agarró a Sweeney por los hombros, y lo guió hasta otra puerta de roca que había al otro extremo de la habitación. Dio tres golpes en la roca, haciendo que esta se abriera, revelando una gran cantidad de luz que llegaba del otro lado. Ambos humanos, Virgilio y Sweeney Todd, cruzaron las puertas del Pastor, camino a los Nueve Círculos del Infierno.


End file.
